It is well known in the art to provide air registers with adjustable vanes to allow one to control the distribution of air from an HVAC system in a motor vehicle.
This document relates to a new and improved air register that incorporates at least one folding vane and at least one wall flap that are connected together by a linkage to provide for coordinated movement. Advantageously, the new air register provides a number of benefits and advantages including, but not necessarily limited to (a) better directional control of the airflow to reach target areas within a passenger compartment of a motor vehicle, (b) drastically reduce uncontrolled airflow at the register outlet as well as (c) allow airflow to be directed in a wider angle than possible with static vanes and a rigid housing as utilized in state of the art air registers.